1. Background—of the Invention
This invention relates to headwear, specifically to an improved mechanism for achieving multiple headwear assembly appearances. Headwear has been utilized for thousands of years for protection from the sun and in recent years, for fashion statements. Present day consumers are often looking for variety in and cost effectiveness of their selection of headwear, which has lead to many variations of the traditional baseball cap and other types of headwear. The present invention allows purchasers to utilize several different headwear assembly appearances with the purchase of only one headwear assembly, while still preserving the functionality of a headwear garment.
2. Description of Prior Art
Traditional baseball caps and other types of traditional headwear were manufactured with one crown assembly, one visor, and one size adjustment mechanism sewn together and utilized for protection (Harrison/O'Brien-U.S. Pat. No. 911,126 and Pachner-U.S. Pat. No. 911,432).
Previous patents have addressed the novelty issue of recent baseball caps by providing interchangeable insignia patches of sports team logos (Tapia-U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,873,726 and 5,070,545), as well as displaying a drawing of a human face with moveable parts (Crowder-U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,847). Many caps now have detachable components and are also used for decorative purposes, as highlighted by the following patents: Alexander's Cap with a Removable and Reversible Visor (U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,246), De La Torre's Three-in-one transformation hats, (U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,270), Sherman's Reversible Hat Assembly (U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,277), Garza's Reversible and Size Adjustable Hat (U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,740) and Davis' Cap with Adjustable and Interchangeable Visor Attachments (U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,935).
The present invention overcomes limitations of prior art caps by providing a headwear assembly that includes both a reversible crown assembly and a dual detachable and reversible visor assembly, which is attached to said reversible crown assembly. The dual visor assembly, consisting of one large visor and one smaller visor connected to the said reversible crown assembly of a headwear assembly, allows the smaller visor the ability to be flipped up. This invention also overcomes limitations of prior art caps by providing four or more major surfaces via screen printing, embroidery or another similar process for displaying logos, advertisement, sports team emblems or the like without the complexity of using an interchangeable method for displaying said insignias, and thus creating four or more headwear assemblies with one product purchase. In addition, this invention also allows for separate cleaning or replacement of said detachable and reversible dual visor assembly or said reversible crown assembly, as well as purchase of additional headwear assemblies for mix and match at the wearer's discretion.